


Abandoned By the Father

by Mayamelissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Magical Petunia Dursley, This is not the original Good Dursley fic I was writing, but it happened, this is going to take awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: Lily Potter dies in childbirth and James Potter abandons his newborn daughter to the Dursleys without a second thought. Luckily for little Lilly with two L's Potter, her aunt and uncle are good people. They just have a lot of issues with the Wizarding community at large.But not with her.Seriously, they are honestly good people in this fic and aren't going to hurt her like in canon, okay? Hell, Petunia has magical powers! She just wasn't considered special enough to go to Hogwarts. Or learn like the other kids.Anyways this is a good Dursley family fic but it wasn't the one I was supposed to be working on. Apparently my muse is evil.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, former James/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 44
Kudos: 206





	1. An Exchange of Words

Petunia Dursely nee Evans sat staring at the man across from her with contempt. He wasn’t exactly welcome in her home, didn’t look like he fit in with the decor. His clothes were something almost Regency era in their appearance. It was distastefully clashing with his surroundings, she mused. 

By all rights he shouldn’t even be here. He should be home with his wife, doing who knew what his kind did in their homes while her kind was kept safely away from them. But no. Here he was, came by unannounced without so much as a phone call or letter. Bearing nothing but a basket which was currently laying on the floor, off to the side at his feet, it’s contents ignored.

Petunia had just put her son Dudley down for his mid-day nap when _he’d_ knocked on her door. She’d had very few meetings with this man - her sister after graduating from that school of her’s, hadn’t popped around very often. Even less so once their parents had passed on. Not that Petunia complained. Petunia’s distaste for Lily’s social circle had never been unspoken, especially after the disaster that was this man and his best friend’s actions at Petunia and Vernon’s wedding.

Coming to the present, Petunia ordered coldly, “I want you to repeat what you just said.”

“She’s dead and you need to take the baby.”

That’s what she’d thought she’d heard. Petunia’s stomach clenched painfully but her face showed no sign of it. “How is she dead, Potter?”

“Childbirth. Too much magic, they said,” he explained. He pulled a flask out of his coat and drank from it while Petunia sneered distastefully at it. Of course he’d also be drinking booze as well.

“So my sister dies and you just come here without any kind of warning? To what? Abandon the baby? What did she have?”

“A girl. I said Lily’s name and they put it as the baby’s. Too late to change it now. I can’t keep it. I can’t.”

“Why don’t you drop her at an orphanage then if you’re so inclined to be rid of her? Why bring her to me?”

“Because I’m not allowed to,” he snapped. “There are rules against it. And people would ask questions.”

"So you thought to just come by and leave her with us? Like we're a dump to leave your trash when you don't want it anymore?" Petunia demanded angrily. “I didn’t even know my sister was dead until now and you drop all this on me?!” 

James glared back at her. "She's better off with you. I can't keep her!"

"She's your daughter!"

"I don't care!" he roared. "Nothing matters now that Lily - my real Lily is gone! It's either this or I drown her so I don't see-" He cut himself off as Petunia paled, rage disappearing beneath horror at his words. The air was heavy between them and Petunia broke the silence. "My sister and I didn't get along. Ever. And I can't stand the fact that you... _people_ can just do whatever you want and treat the rest of us like we're inferior because we can't make things float or shoot fireballs from sticks. I can't stand the fact you're here in my house, let alone forcing me and mine to take your child off your hands." Petunia's face shuttered as she paused. "But if something happened and there was no choice, Lily would take in Dudders if the situation was reversed. She was always generous like that."

"So you'll...?"

"Under some conditions."

They bartered, James agreeing to Petunia’s demands and then leaving his daughter without a word or backwards glance. He didn’t even go out the door, just aparated from his seat. Petunia after staring at the chair for a few minutes, let her icy expression melt and her blue eyes fell on the basket Potter had left.

Within it, a baby’s voice was heard and Petunia Dursley nee Evan’s went and removed the infant from it’s carrier. She looked down at the tiny thing with fiery tufts of red hair sticking up off her little head. “Foolish stupid man,” she cursed. The baby began to make fussing sounds and Petunia responded with calming ones. “It’s alright, little one. We’re going to take care of you. Vernon talked about wanting us to have a girl next. You just came ahead of schedule, is all.” Her eyes moistened and she fought the urge to cry as she processed all that had happened.

A misty figure formed near a wall and Petunia looked at it. “Tell my husband to come home,” she said. “There’s been a family emergency.” The mist nodded what looked like it’s head before dissipating.

Vernon arrived an hour later, looking concerned. He kissed her and asked if she or Dudley were hurt. He noticed the second baby almost immediately. “Pet?” he glanced at his wife.

So she explained. Once she was done, silence hung heavy in the kitchen.

After a bit he broke it. “He agreed to all that?”

  
“He did. Didn’t argue. Didn’t tell me anything more about Lily’s death or what he was going to do. He just agreed to a stipend and said he wanted nothing to do with her but that. Vernon, he was really going to kill her. I know how it makes you uncomfortable but If I hadn’t prayed last night-”

“It’s alright, Pet. I know,” he soothed, wrapping his large arms around her. “You did good. You did the right thing.”

“My sister is dead. She’s gone…and that horrible husband of her’s-”

“No more words about him. He’s as good as cut ties with us now. We won’t be seeing any of his lot around here again. Not unless the little one there shows signs.”

“Even then they won’t come around,” Petunia agreed. “Not until she’s eleven. Then there’s a good chance she’ll get a letter and go… _there._ ” She nearly spat out the word with disdain. “I won’t have her go there and make friends with people who think they’re better than us! I refuse!”

“Calm yourself.” Vernon rubbed her arms softly, trying to calm his wife. He knew how angry Petunia got whenever she thought about her childhood. How upset she was when she never got a letter despite being able to do special things. He remembered one night they talked how she’d even written to the Headmaster and begged to go to school with Lily but was rejected. How hurt she was. How Lily, despite knowing Petunia was just as special, had just as much promise as she did, never fought or argued for Petunia to try and learn what Lily did. What all those supposedly magical children did. How Petunia had to teach herself how to master her little gifts because she wasn’t like her sister.

Poppycock and rubbish. The entire lot of them!

“We’re better than them,” he insisted. “You’re worth a hundred of them. The girl won’t grow up thinking like their lot. We’ll make sure of it. And if she does turn out having to go to school with their crowd… then we’ll deal with it.”

Petunia nodded. And that was the end of that.


	2. Birthday Party and Melancholic Rides Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all know how Dudley's birthday party originally went. I think this one is much better.

~ 10 Years Later ~

“Lilly! Wake up!”

Lilly Dursley groaned sleepily as she tried to burrow herself deeper under her covers, doing her best to ignore her very hyper brother. “Go way, Dee,” she ordered. “M’sleepy…”

“It’s my birthday! Come on! I can’t open my presents until you wake up!”

Dudley grabbed her blanket and began to tug them off her. He grinned as she gripped them and started a tug of war with him despite her sleepy state. He was always surprised at how strong a grip she had in comparison with him, given how he was all beefy and big and she was half his size.

“Come on!” he whined, knowing how much she hated it when he did so. It was an unspoken agreement between them that each of them hated when the other whined. So, of course since they were kids, the act was often an employed weapon. “We’re going to Chuck E Cheese, remember?! Skee ball! The robots, Lilly! Think of the arcade machines! And the pizza!”

Lilly groaned, knowing she was losing. “All right,” she moaned. “I’m up.”

“Good! You can help me count the presents! How many did I get last year?”

“Thirty seven.”

“Good morning, my darlings,” Petunia greeted the two when they entered the kitchen, giving them both kisses on the cheek. Extra attention was of course given to Dudley since he was the birthday boy but Petunia was determined to make sure Lilly got a morning kiss as well.

Lilly suppressed a giggle at the put out expression her brother gave before giving her father a kiss. “Morning, Daddy!”

“Good morning, my angel!” He returned, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Did you sleep well?” She nodded and Vernon turned his attention onto his son. “And here’s the birthday boy! Happy Eleventh, Son!”

Dudley grinned and began to count his presents. His expression dropped as he looked at his father. “Thirty-three? That’s four less than last year!”

“Well some of them are quite a bit bigger and more expensive than last year’s lot,” his father countered.

“Oh.” Dudley’s expression shifted back to a happy one. “That’s alright then!” He stopped and stared at his parents suspiciously. “How many is Lilly getting?”

“That’s for us to know and you to find out next month,” his mother chided sweetly, placing a plate filled to the brim with breakfast in front of him. “Now eat! Lilly, do you want jam or syrup on your crepes?”

“Jam please. Thank you. Do you need any help?”

“No, I’ve got it, Darling, thank you.”

/ ~ / / ~ / / ~ /

“You cheated!”

“I did not!”

“Did too! You did the thing and made sure I kept winning!”

“That is a vicious smelly lie!”

Dudley glared at his sister who gazed back at him with equal furor. Vernon and Petunia stared at the two, wondering just how much they would have to intervene. Then Dudley pushed the pizza pan holding the last slice to her. “I love you.”

Lilly pouted and looked between the slice and Dudley. “Will you take the bell peppers off it?”

Vernon and Petunia both sighed in relief as Dudley happily started picking Lilly’s most detested vegetable off the pizza slice.

/ ~ / / ~ / / ~ /

It was a very good birthday, despite the semi-argument about Lilly using her abilities to make sure Dudley won extra tickets in games. They’d won a lot of prizes and Dudley had gotten Lilly a baseball hat with the restaurant's logo blazoned across the front despite the fact she gave him all the tickets she’d won as part of the birthday celebration. Now the two of them were trying (and failing) not to doze off as Vernon drove the lot home, thoroughly tuckered out from the day of arcade games, copious amounts of pizza, salad, and candy, and dancing and watching the large robots that had been on stage doing their routines.

“Little tykes plumb worn out,” Vernon commented. “Damn odd place that is.”   


“You say that every time we go,” Petunia laughed. She glanced at the pair in the backseat. “I wonder what we would have done for Dudley if we’d still be living in England.”

“Probably the zoo or something,” Vernon mused after a few moments of thought. “Surely nothing like this. Although I guess that’s just another sign we live in a different country. Americans are all big and flashy, loud noises and all that. Doubt they have anything like Chuck E. Cheese back home.”

“Certainly not,” Petunia agreed with a fond smile. Her eyes lingered on Lilly and her smile turned bittersweet. “They’re getting so big.”

“Dudley would have gone to Smeltings this year,” Vernon reflected. “My old alma mater. Caveat Smeltonia.” He sighed wistfully. “And Lilly-” The air turned slightly tense as the unspoken words hung in the air.

Lilly had manifested powers, much as they had suspected. But they’d gotten lucky as the ways had been small - much like the way Petunia’s had been when she’d realized she was just like her sister. Thus, Petunia had been training Lilly in the manner she'd taught herself growing up. Lily would never share her textbooks with Petunia, claiming since Tuney hadn’t gotten a letter she wasn’t likely allowed to read Lily’s textbooks either. It had been another brick added to the wall that had separated them growing up and a part of Petunia would always feel bitter at her sister’s constant refusal to help her learn.

But she had been determined that whatever bitterness she held for Lily would not be heaped upon her daughter. No matter how much her Lilly looked like her birth mother (an almost exact copy with her eyes being blue the only difference) Petunia had made every attempt to distance her childhood feelings of anger from her niece turned daughter. 

Therapy had helped a bit too in that regard, something Petunia would never have done if they’d remained in Britain.

Actually there were a lot of “never would have happened” if they’d not moved from the place in Surrey to America. The move from across the ocean had been daunting; the change in atmosphere and culture had been hard. But the Dursleys had made it work and they had a good life here.

Still, every so often, the heart would whisper about what might have been and nostalgia for English life would slip into their thoughts. Their children had no memories of their birthplace but Vernon and Petunia did. And to them it would always be home to some part of them.

Vernon switched on the radio to fill the car with something other than the soft oppressive silence; the local NPR’s classical music station ruling the airwaves as adults brooded and children dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, Dudley is still spoiled. But Lilly is too and they love each other. There's no bullying or making each other intentionally hurt. Petunia and Vernon try to be good parents and give love equally. Though yes, they are still quite generous when it comes to treating the kids, they do also discipline them when they need to.  
> Also yes, the Dursleys moved to the United States a little after James left Lilly in their care and no, she's not aware she isn't their biological daughter.  
> I haven't been to Chuck E Cheese/Showbiz Pizza in years and freaking hell I want to go back - despite the fact I turn 40 this year. It's those animatronics, y'know?

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind to me. It's like 4 in the morning and my mind just came up with this.  
> Also I know I've got a dozen WiPs but this plot bunny was biting me.


End file.
